Plans
by sizeofthemoon
Summary: Remus tells Lily about his crush on Sirius and she plans to do something about it. Remus doesn't know what she plans to do or how she will come about it but it'll sure become sticky. Multi-chapter.
1. Planning

Lily was on a mission, Remus could tell. Her eyes had gone wide and bright, her fingers drumming on the old, wooden table as her mind came up with a plan, fixing all the pieces together in a puzzle. Remus regretted telling Lily immediately -not that she wouldn't have found out soon enough anyway, what with her all-seeing eyes. He didn't really mind that Lily knew, it was more that she would do something about it.

See, Remus had developed a crush on Sirius Black since third year. Not only were they both boys -something the wizarding _and_ muggle world would shame them for- but Sirius was one of his best friends since the train ride to Hogwarts, Also, Sirius was straight, or at least that's what Remus thought. Sirius never really mentioned what gender he preferred, he mainly stayed away from anyone wanting to have a relationship or a 'thing' with him. But even if Sirius liked guys he would never go out with Remus, the poor werewolf who only got accepted into Hogwarts out of pity.

"You did not get accepted out of pity and you know it." Lily's voice brought Remus out of his reverie. This only made Remus realise he had said the last part out loud, and quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard, but nobody was around the library on one of the last sunny days Hogwarts would be seeing for a while.

"Lily, please just don't do anything." Remus pleaded.

"I won't do anything yet, as in right this minute, mainly because I need the last part for it to work, but I can't promise anything."

"Lily!" Remus dragged out the name. "At least promise you won't get any of us in any danger, please?"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. It won't get anyone in any danger. By the way, what hand would you be more upset to have ripped off?"

"My right han- wait, why?! I thought you said no danger, I would say hands getting ripped off was dangerous or at least something dangerous was happening. Please don't rip off my hand."

"I'm not going to make you lose your hand," _I hope_, Lily thought, "It's just hypothetical."

And with that she stood up, grabbing her bag and books from the table, spun around and left the library. With nothing else to do, Remus also left at a more sedated pace, keeping his hands hidden incase Lily were to jump out and sever his hands.

* * *

Hello! Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to explain how things got started. Next chapters will be up soon so I hope you stick around. Reviews would be lovely!

Chocolate frogs,

Ali (sizeofthemoon)


	2. Lentus

A week later, as summer fully disappeared, the air was replaced with a cool breeze that brought with it the change of colour. Leaves turned yellow and orange and red that would crunch under shoes and collect in piles around the school grounds. The grass turned a more vibrant green that would inevitably mean the grass would soon have a glazing of frost upon it and the colour would ebb away.

Remus found this to be the most enjoyable time of year. It was still early enough in the school year to not despise homework and early mornings and there were still so many months before the summer holidays came around again. He also enjoyed the way the weather could never make up its mind- it was either sunny or frosty. And jumper weather, of course, that was a big plus.

Remus was walking back towards the castle after a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Once inside he was immediately intercepted by Lily, who pulled him into an alcove.

"Okay, I have it figured out." Lily said, as if this made anything clearer as to why Remus was stuck in a small cranny of wall.

"Figured what out?" Remus inquired.

"How to get you two together, of course!" Lily said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "All you need to do is beat least half a foot close to Sirius, but no one else can be that close to either of you at that point, okay? I don't know what would happen if that did happen."

"Lily, you're still not going on about this are you? It's never going to work."

"Yes it will. Trust me."

Remus sighed, there was no point arguing anymore. "Fine, but on your head be it!"

"Great!" Lily clapped, "Make sure you sit by him by around 7:30pm. See you later!"

And with that Lily went bounding down to her next class. Remus sighed again, he was going to be late for Charms now.

The common room was flooding with people. A wave of students kept entering from dormitories or the portrait hole and Remus couldn't find a way to get so close to Sirius without seeming awkward. Time was ticking on and the clock was close to hitting half past seven. Lily was sending him irritable looks from across the room, waiting for him to get on with it. Finally she gave up, swishing her wand she cast a tripping jinx, which landed Remus atop of a disgruntled Sirius, who had not been expecting another human on him.

Remus scrambled to get off, a soft blush spreading across his slightly freckled cheeks. But before he could so much as lift an arm a spell hit Remus' left hand which firmly attached to Sirius' right. A flash of horror passed over both boys faces as they finally managed to sit up with some difficulty.

"Remus, I know you probably got a fright when you started flying onto me -with your fear of flying and all- but can you, you know, let go of my hand?" Sirius voice was light but it carried an almost nervous shake with it.

Remus tried to pry his hand away but there was no give. "Padfoot, you're the one who's hand is gripping mine."

Both heaved at their respective hand but no matter what, their hands stayed firmly attached. A crowd had gathered around them, trying to figure out what had happened. Of course, Remus knew and so looked around for a red head and spotted her still across the room shaking with laughter.

"Lily!" Remus called.

Her head shot up at once and she silently came across the room no sign of the laughter written on her face anymore.

"Why are you calling her over? Did she do this?" Sirius hissed into Remus' ear.

"Um, no, but she's good with charms and that, maybe she can help us figure this out?" Remus cursed himself. He couldn't let anyone know this had been Lily's bidding because they would ask questions why she would do such a thing- if she did it that is. Not that Remus thought anyone else could do something this strong.

"Is there a problem, Remus?"Lily asked.

"Yes! Can't you see? Our hands wont go apart!" Sirius answered.

Lily just looked interested and held their attached hands in her own as if she was admiring her handy work- which she probably was, knowing Lily.

"Well, it looks like a Lentus charm, and a strong one. Whoever did this sure knew what they were doing. But I'm sorry guys, these take a couple of weeks to wear off. You can try going to the hospital wing but I doubt Madam Pomfrey can do anything to help you." Lily looked as if she was hiding a smirk.

"What? Two weeks! Remus, we are going to the hospital wing right know!" Sirius stood, roughly dragging Remus up and out the portrait hole, leaving behind the laughter of everyone else.

"I'm sorry, boys. Lily was right, and it will take a couple of weeks to disappear. In the meantime, I suggest you organise arrangements with Professor McGonagall." Madam Pomfrey said, looking as if she was hiding laughter.

"Please, is there not anything that will help?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I will call along you Professor, you can wait on the bed over there." She pointed to a bed in the corner and left to go give another potion to a second year with blue skin and pointed ears.

Sitting, Remus looked down at their interlaced hands and sighed. Sure, he had always wanted to hold Sirius' hand but in better circumstances. Not when Sirius looked as if his head would blow off.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. It would never have happened if I hadn't of tripped." Remus didn't want to say that he had been jinxed or that it would have happened one way or another with Lily involved.

"Not your fault, nothing to be sorry for." Sirius sounded dejected. "I'm sorry for you, we already spend so much time together but now you're stuck with me. No pun intended."

Remus snorted as Professor McGonagall walked in, She glanced at them both on the bed and walked over to Madam Pomfrey were the chatted quietly for a moment. Then, strode over and began talking immediately.

"Since we have not had a situation like this before- or at least as extreme as this case- there will have to be some changes to your way of living for the time being. Firstly, you will have to still attend your classes but also subjects that each other take," Sirius groaned, he had always hated Arithmancy, "Secondly, you will have to share a bed. Now you have to choices here, you can make one of your beds bigger to fit both or you can push you beds together your choice. And thirdly," Professor McGonagall faltered, "Well, I don't really think there is a third, you will have to figure out as much as possible by yourself but do not hesitate coming to Madam Pomfrey or I for help. Goodnight." Professor McGonagall left before either had a chance to complain or inquire anything.

Madame Pomfrey sent them back to their common room aswell and they walked the way in companionable silence.

Once they entered the Sixth Year boys dormitory (which only consisted of the Marauders) James huffed a laugh and Peter squeaked his laugh.

"Not sorted?" James asked.

"Nope, it's gonna take a couple weeks." Remus tried to sound dejected but had taken a liking, especially when McGonagall had explained the bed situation. Remus turned to Sirius then, "Are we going to push the beds together or..."

Sirius flicked his wand at Remus' bed and watched as it grew in size. Well that answered the question. Sirius kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto Remus' pillow, face first. When Remus lay awkwardly down next to him he thought he heard Sirius inhale a deep breath, taking in the smell of Remus, but maybe it was a trick of his imagination.

* * *

So this is the second installment. Hope you guys liked it!

I have no idea if 'Lentus' is the correct word to use for this, I just googled Latin for 'sticky' and that came up, sorry for any inaccuracy, I have never learnt any Latin!

Leave a review for Pumpkin pasties?

Ali (sizeofthemoon)


	3. Changing&breakfast

Remus awoke on his right side, with his left arm under him that had a full blown cramp in it. He tried to pull it out from underneath but felt a resistance and twitched in pain. Rolling over, he realised why there had been a pull.

"What're you doing?" Came a groggy voice.

"Wake up. Classes." Remus answered.

A shifting noise came from James' bed and a moment later a voice. "Are you guys awake- wait are you guys even going to class today?"

"No." Sirius answered, shortly.

"Yes, we are." Remus said and threw a pointed look at Sirius, who's head was still stuffed in his pillow. "Get up because I'm going and, "Remus lifted their joined hands, "you seem to be stuck to me."

Sirius groaned but got up anyway. Remus was pulled to his feet aswell and then their was a pause as both boys considered how they would get changed from their rumpled uniform from yesterday into clean clothes. James watched them and them moved to wake the pudgy, sleeping Peter before he missed breakfast.

Remus caught Sirius' eye and they both looked away quickly. Remus hated showing his scarred body, he kept his sleeves rolled down as much as possible and avoided walking around in anything less than trousers and a t-shirt. Even after living in the same dorm as the rest of the Marauders for more than 5 years they had rarely seen him with out something covering his body. Then Remus remembered the scouring charm.

"Scourgify." Remus said, swishing his wand at his clothes. They came away clean with a pleasant smell. He turned to Sirius and swished his wand again, cleaning Sirius' clothes.

"Thanks." Sirius mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Let's go down to breakfast, I think Wormy's about to eat his pillow."

* * *

As all four boys arrived in the Great Hall, whispering started immediately. People spotted their linked hands and turned to point it out to their friends. Some wolf-whistled, while others threw degrading words at them. Remus ignored them the best he could and Sirius glared at anyone looking their way.

Sitting down at Gryffindor's table the boys plated themselves up breakfast, laughing as Sirius struggled using his left hand. Remus was instantly grateful Lily had attached his left hand to Sirius' right instead of the other way around.

"What did Poppy say 'bout that?" Peter asked around a mouthful of toast.

"It'll wear off in a few weeks. In the meantime though, Remus is stuck with me." Sirius' grinned and shot a look at James who smirked into his breakfast.

Huh. Remus was going to have to figure out what that was about.

* * *

Hello! Sorry this is so short, it'll get longer and more lively as the story progresses:)

Bertie Bott's,

Ali (sizeofthemoon)


	4. Exploding Detention

Having joined hands was proving to be difficult. Teachers had had to assign them new seats in classes where they didn't sit together- and for good reason as any Marauders sitting near each other would cause a chaotic classroom with one or two Slytherins ending up smelling of dungbombs. Another problem was that Sirius couldn't write with his left hand at all. He could never get a quill to sit in his hand properly and if he did he couldn't control it and it would leave smeared ink everywhere. This left Remus to write up any notes and gave him a cramp in his hand by the end of each class.

"Remus," Sirius whispered during potions, "Wanna bet that I can chuck this extra Sneezewort into Snivellus' potion?"

"Sirius, why would I bet on something that I know you could do? And anyway, adding it would be disastrous to the Befuddlement Draught, it'll go boom," Remus made an explosive action with his hands here, "and everyone will be covered and it won't come off for days."

"So... 3 knuts?"

"Yeah, go for it." Remus grinned.

Sirius aimed and threw the small ingredient, Severus turned as if sensing the threat to his potion and horror crossed his face. Severus held up his hands to protect himself. The 2Sneezewort broke the light surface of the draught and sizzled in the heat then stopped. By this point Professor Slughorn had turned and gasped at the quickly darkening potion. Everyone in the classroom was silent and the potion exploded.

Snape was hit with the brunt of the blast and flew a short way away from his desk. Several screams filled the air as they were also hit. Chaos rigged the class as everyone went to expect the bubbling-over potion. Slughorn crossed the room swiftly, lifting his wand to vanish the entire cauldron.

"Settle down, everyone. Settle down!" Instructed Slughorn. Students sat back down at desks, glancing back at the Marauders (minus Peter who had failed his OWL potions) who were trying to catch their breaths after laughing so hard. James had been sitting across the room toward Remus and Sirius when Sirius had thrown the ingredient.

"Detention. All of you." Slughorn informed them.

"But you don't even have any proof it was us!" Sirius said stunned that they could be accused so easily nowadays.

"I have all the proof I need. James you will help me sort through my supply cupboard tonight, Sirius you will clean all cauldrons and fix any that can be and Remus, I'll have Filch find you something." Slughorn said. They grimanced.

"Wait, Sir!" Sirius said, lifting up his and Remus' hands, "We can't have separate detentions because, well, this."

"Oh, sorry, of course, Filch can find you both something to do." The bell went for lunch and the three boys left dejected at another detention.

* * *

Filch could think of nothing better than leaving Remus and Sirius to clean all the second and third floor bathrooms. Without a wand.

"Filch just gets us to do this so he doesn't have to." Sirius said from the ground of a boys bathroom were, apparently lime-scale had become a problem. "Is lime-scale even a thing?"

"Unfortunately it seems to be." Remus answered from where he was standing slightly lopsided trying to clean a mirror with one hand.

Hey Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Came a reply.

"Look at me." Sirius lifted his head to look up at Remus. Remus dumped the entire bucket of drty water on top of Sirius. "You've got a bit of... stuff on your face."

"You absolute git! My hair! You'll be sorry, Lupin."

Remus was doubled over at the sight of Sirius drenched in murky water. "W-will I?"

"Yeah, you will." Sirius said trying to stop a laugh forming on his lips as he chucked a soaking sponge to the side of Remus' face. They stared at each other for a moment and came to a silent conclusion. Neither was going to leave dry.

Remus turned the tap on, splashing it over on Sirius, who was grabbing his bucket to throw over Remus.

"Oh you filthy boys! Look what you've done to ma bathroom!" Filch stood at the door, glaring at both buys. "You better clean this up before you can go! I'll be telling Professor Slughorn all about this." Filch glared harder and left.

The two Marauders fell over laughing on the sopping floor. They then resumed there pre-Filch-interupting post and continued the water fight.

* * *

Hello! Sorry this has taken so long to update, I've been extremely busy with work and school so haven't had much time at all. Sorry this isn't very long too, I promise they will get longer.

Thanks,

Ali (sizeofthemoon)


	5. Foamy food

The next morning dragged on. The sun was fighting against the grey clouds which were dripping small water drops. A rainbow appeared right before lunch that helped lift a few spirits on the friday. But many were glad that the week was very nearly over, especially the Marauders who were beginning to plan a prank for the weekend.

Seeing as Sirius had a lot of free time on his hands, he had been coming up with a few pranks for the next month or so. The prank that was going to take place at the weekend would probably mean that they would be in for a fair few detentions. This prank would take place in the Great hall when everyone came down for dinner and, as people bit into the food that had been prepared for them, soap foam would fill their mouths and when they would try to wash out their mouths the drinks would turn to foam as it passed their lips.

Obviously they had had to go to great lengths to get the House Elves to go along with it and also let them fill the food with soap. Peter had lost two Honeyduke's Finest for this cause, James had bought each House Elf a bottle of Butterbeer, Remus had promised either a sock, glove or hat for each and Sirius told them they could have whatever seeing as he wanted to spend as much of the Black's family fortune as he could, most house elves had opted for a scarf.

"I can't wait to see everyone's faces." Peter grinned into his soup.

"You know we're going to have to eat it to- so that the teachers won't suspect us." Sirius said, spilling soup onto the old table still not used to eating with his left hand.

Peter pulled a face and went back to slurping up his soup.

* * *

Saturday came along and the Marauders were in the kitchens. They had only filled half the food with foam when one of the house elves, Moxie, announced that the food would be going up in 5 minutes.

"We're not going to get this finished in time." Remus said.

James turned to the house elves gathered around them, "Can you help us? Just help us fill the rest up? Please."

"Lolli shouldn't. All of us shouldn't." Lolli said, worriedly.

"Maybe, just this once, maybe." Twitch, a small house elf with even smaller hands said.

"Please. We're begging," Sirius got down on his knees, dragging Remus down with him. "James, get your arse on the floor and beg. You too, Pete."

The Marauders lined up on their knees, hands clasped in front of them, pleading. The house elves giggled and Twitch clicked her small fingers puffing up the rest of the food with soapy foam.

"We should be up in the Hall before it starts." Said Peter. They raced up to the Great Hall, thanking the house elves before they left and gathered in their usual seats.

* * *

Food appeared in front of them looking extremely appealing despite knowing what's on the inside. They scooped food onto plates and looked around, waiting for the first victim. The Ravenclaws were the first to fall as they quickly spat foamy food onto their filled plates with disgusted faces. They grabbed drinks and gulped them down trying to wash away the taste but discovering they, too, were soapy. This was happening all around the Great Hall and the teachers table. Dumbledore's beard gotten a good amount of foam on it. The Marauders were doing pretty good at smothering their laughter until one unfortunate Slytherin tried to wash his mouth out with water but ended up using the wrong spell in his hurry to end the taste and used 'Scourgify' ' head fell back as he barked out his laughter, tears of mirth filling his eyes.

McGonagall headed over to them, tight-lipped. "I suppose you boys are to blame for this, am I right?"

"N-no Professor, we didn't do anything." Remus said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't believe you. And I doubt any other person in their right mind would either. Two detentions each, I'll let you know what they are at the start of next week." McGonagall turned on her heel and left to help sort out the chaos.

"I thought it would be worse." Said James, still laughing.

Sirius was still laughing, too and he buried his head into crook of Remus' neck, body shaking with laughter. Remus smiled.

* * *

Hello! Hope you enjoyed this. I'm hoping to upload a new chapter every week so please stick with me if I can't manage that. Thank you for your reviews too, I really appreciate them:)

Ali (sizeofthemoon)


End file.
